Dickon Manwoody
Biography Dickon was born the first son of the fourth son of the Lord Manwoody in 358 AC. As so far down in the line of succession, he was left to his devices for the most part. He received his education at Kingsgrave and was taught the basic skills that any knight should have, including horseback riding. He also followed in the footsteps of his father and became a proficient wielder of the polearm, more specifically, a nine foot oak spear. He was knighted by his father at the age of 18 after saving him from bandits along the road. In 380 AC, Dickon took a trip to Essos which changed his life. While in Myr, he got into a fight with several men, some of whom were sons of the Magisters. Unable to return to his ship in the harbor, Dickon fled the city on horseback. Outside the city, he fell into lot with the sellsword company, The Long Lances, who had just left Myr to pursue other contracts. With little else to do, Dickon joined them and swiftly proved his leadership, rising to the rank of Captain by 390 AC, when the Dragon invited them to come east with him and take his throne. Dickon persuaded his commander, Ossifer of the Mander, to take the offer for he knew as well as him that Westeros was ripe for the picking. They landed with Aelyx on Cracklaw Point and were present for the sacking of Maidenpool and the Battle of Smoke and Sorrow. The Riverlands pacified, they army moved towards the Westerlands, only to be halted at the Golden Tooth by fortifications by the hundreds. Lord Robin Royce had lead the exile of thousands of Riverlanders to the West, vowing to hold the Dragon off at the Golden Tooth. It was utter slaughter. The men of the Golden Company, the Long Lances, and other Essosi sellswords could not break the defenses, and Aelyx could not get his dragon in close enough to burn anything. It was during this fighting that Dickon would lose his right eye to a brutal fight with a man with a naked woman for a sigil, some Piper whom he never learned the name of. Nonetheless, he had survived many injuries over the course of his sellsword career, and he would survive this one. Aelyx began pulling back, and with the news of the death of his brother Maekar at the Battle of the Last Ridge, the campaign was finished. Ossifer of the Mander was killed by a member of the Frostborn as they rode for the safety of Maidenpool, and Dickon assumed command. After Maekar's body was flung into Maidenpool by Lord Alyn Baratheon, Aelyx fled the continent, the Long Lances following with. Leaving the Dragon's service after the war, the Long Lances would take up numerous jobs across Essos, now finding themselves in the Disputed Lands, when a representative from the Dragon came to him. He had the backing of Volantis now, something he did not have the last time. Perhaps it was time to try again. Recent Activity Timeline 358 AC: Born 376 AC: Knighted by his father 380 AC: Journeys to Essos and joins up with the Long Lances 390 AC: Participates in the Third Targaryen Rebellion, loses an eye, and becomes the commander of the Long Lances 398 AC: Waits in the Disputed Lands Category:Dornish Category:Manwoody